Past, Present & Watashi?
by 11neko-NyaNyaNya
Summary: After graduating Seiyo Academy, Amu left for America. Three years later, Amu returns and meets her old friends, but why is she ignoring them? What happened during those three years? Can she find her path again, or will she stay in the past and never move on? Amuto/Kukamu/Tadamu/Amuhiko/OCXAmu(Later on) & and some other pairings with Amu! P.S. It gets better in the second chapter!
1. Chapter 1

11neko: This is my first story, I hope it's okay.

Amu: Don't worry, 11neko! I'm with you all the way!

Ikuto: I'm not.

Amu: Ikuto, you're mean! You know that 11neko is sensitive about this type of situation!

Ikuto: Haha, I'm just kidding!

Amu: What the hell!? (Chases after Ikuto)

11neko: (Sweat drop) They left... Anyway, Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit. I do not claim any ownership of the characters (excluding Lena & Takahashi-sensei) used in this fan fiction. This fan fiction is a work of my imagination. It is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. If I did own Shugo Chara, there would probably be more romance in it. Enjoy!

P.S. I UPLOAD EVERY WEEK ON FRIDAYS!

* * *

P.S. HERE ARE SOME INFORMATION & TIPS ABOUT THE STORY!

Age:

Hinamori Amu – 15 (Grade 10 – High School)

Mashiro Rima – 15 (Grade 10 – High School)

Hotori Tadase – 15 (Grade 10 – High School)

Fujisaki Nagihiko – 15 (Grade 10 – High School)

Hoshina Utau – 16 (Grade 11 – High School)

Souma Kukai – 16 (Grade 11 – High School)

Tsukiyomi Ikuto – 17 (Grade 12 – High School)

Yuiki Yaya – 14 (Grade 9 – Junior High)

Sanjou Kairi – 14 (Grade 9 – Junior High)

Japanese Words:

Watashi - Me/I (From the title)

Oka-san – Mom

Otou-san – Dad

Tadaima – I'm back (home)

Minna – Everyone

Hai – Yes

Sensei – Teacher

Shizukani – Be quiet

* * *

CHAPTER 1

**Amu P.O.V.**

It's been three years, hasn't it? I sighed.

Oka-san: Amu-chan! Help Otou-san grab the bag please.

Me: Yeah, I got it.

My family and I just got off the airplane and arrived in Japan. A lot has happened in the past few years…

FLASHBACK – Three years ago…

Yaya: Noooooo, Amu-chi! Wahhhhh!

Tadase: Is this true, Amu-chan? A- Are you really going to America?

I could hear Tadase's voice shaking.

Nagihiko: Amu-chan…

Rima: But you said that we would spend our junior high school years together!

I couldn't bear to look at Rima's face because I know if I did, my emotions wouldn't be able to control themselves.

Me: I'm sorry, I- I wish to stay here, but Otou-san got promoted so we have to move, and I- I-

SLAP!

I turned around to see who slapped my back.

Me: Ow… Ah, Kukai!

Kukai: Don't be so down, that's not like you. It's not like you're leaving the face of the earth!

Me: Kukai…

Yaya: (Stops sobbing) Yaya agrees! Being sad when you're leaving makes this announcement even more depressing!

Nagihiko: That's right. We will always meet again. (Smiles)

Tadase: No matter where we are, we're always together.

Me: Minna…

Rima: … Fine! I'll let it go… But you have to come back! For sure… Some day…

Amu: Of course. (Everyone smiles)

Ran: Yeah! Don't be sad, we're always with you!

Miki: And no matter what happens we are altogether!

Su: As long as we're under the same sky… –desu

Dia: … Our hearts are connected as one!

BACK TO PRESENT TIME

I hope I will find my answer here…

Tadaima.

TIME SKIP – One week later…

Oka-san: Amu, you're going to be late for the first day of school!

Me: I'm coming.

I looked at myself one last time in the mirror before I took off with a piece of bread in my mouth. As I was running, my waist length pink hair flowed behind me in a ponytail. I made it on time and went straight into the teachers' office. It was my first day of high school and I was not ready to meet new people…

I see a teacher giving me a sign to go to his desk.

Takahashi-sensei: Hinamori Amu-san, right?

Me: Hai.

Takahashi-sensei: Hello, I'm Takahashi Hiroshi, your sensei. Follow me.

I did as he said. We reached the door and I could hear the students in the classroom.

Takahashi-sensei: Please wait out here until I call you in.

I nodded and continued to listen to the noise.

Random student: I heard that we have a transfer student!

Random student 2: And she came from America!

Random student 3: I wonder if she's hot!

Takahashi-sensei: Shizukani! As you all know, we have a transfer student. Come on in.

I walked through the door and hoped that nobody will make a big deal, but it was the opposite… The students gossiped and whispered. I heard a few guys whistle and a few that said something close to "Damn, she's hot!" which pushed me off a cliff. I controlled my anger and introduced myself.

Me: I'm Hinamori Amu, nice to meet ya…

**Tadase P.O.V.**

Takahashi-sensei walked in and told the class to be quiet. He announced that we have a transfer student. A girl with long, beautiful pink hair and golden eyes, which have an indefinable spark to them, walked in and immediately, my heart stopped. I knew who she was, but I had to make sure. She spoke with a tiny bit of anger in her voice.

Amu: I'm Hinamori Amu, nice to meet ya…

I couldn't believe what she said; after all, it's been three years. I heard a few girls scream, "So cool!" which brought me back to the past.

Takahashi-sensei: Hinamori-san, you can sit beside Suzuki-san.

I watched her walk towards the empty desk beside the window, and that's when she noticed me. I wondered if she remembers me, but she quickly sat down and stared at the window. I was sure she saw me and remembered because she paused and her eyes widened, but why did she ignore me?

**Amu P.O.V.**

I walked towards my desk and saw who I didn't want to meet the most, Tadase. He looked just like before, but more mature, kind of like Tsukasa. He stared back at me with a shocked expression and I knew he remembered. My mind was full of thoughts, but I quickly recovered and sat down in my seat and stared out the window. I couldn't stand the fact that he remembers and that I have to explain everything to him…

TIME SKIP – Lunch…

**Tadase P.O.V.**

When the bell rang, the whole class ran to Amu-chan and asked her questions such as "Is your hair color natural?" or "Do you have a boyfriend?". I stood up and was about to walk to Amu-chan, but she excused herself from the class and disappeared before I could reach her desk.

Me: Amu-chan…

**Amu P.O.V.**

I ran out of the class and raced to a place where I thought I could be alone.

Me: If Tadase's here, wouldn't Rima, Nagihiko and Kukai also be here?

If they learned about the truth… What should I do?

**Tadase P.O.V.**

I had time to think while I walked to the usually meeting place for student council (even though I'm a first year). I walked in the student council room and saw Fujisaki and Mashiro-san planning for the school festival while Souma-kun deals with the decorations.

Nagihiko: Everything is going as planned; the school festival will be a success! Ah Hotori-kun, can you come help with-

Me: Minna, I have something to say…

* * *

Ikuto: That wasn't too bad, now was it?

11neko: You're the one talking! I probably made a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes!

Ikuto: (Smirk)

Amu: (Sweat drop) Now, now, at least it's over!

Ikuto: No it's not. You still have to finish the WHOLE story.

11neko: You don't have to rub it in!

Amu: Anyway... Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

11neko: I'm back!

Kukai: I'm so excited, because I'm the star of this chapter!

Amu: Technically, you're no-

Kukai: Daichi, give me five!

Daichi: Yeah!

11neko: I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed (The feedback really helped!), favorite or followed! Thank you so much! I appreciate your time and effort! Daichi, do the disclaimer!

Daichi: Kay, 11neko does not own Shugo Chara, it belongs to Peach-Pit. She does not claim any ownership of the characters (excluding Lena & Takahashi-sensei) used in this fan fiction. Enjoy!

P.S. FOR THOSE THAT DON'T KNOW, I UPLOAD EVERY WEEK ON FRIDAYS!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Amu's back!? Where is she? I have to find her!" Mashiro burst out after Tadase told us the news. Although I was as shocked as Rima, I was able to calm myself.

Nagihiko tried to calm her down, "Rima-chan, calm dow-"

"How can I calm down!?" Rima cried as she shoved him away. "It's been three years since I've seen Amu! We never contacted each other either! I have to see Amu!" She broke down and curled into a ball as she started to cry. I could tell that everyone was as sad as she was; Hinamori never contacted us after she left. _I wonder if something happened to her…_

"But it's kind of strange," Tadase began. "I was sure she remembered me when she saw me, but she ignored me and pretended that I was a stranger…"

"Then let's find her and ask," I said in my usually tone, _I can't stand a sad atmosphere! _"It's been three years so we should meet!"

"Souma-kun," Tadase smiled as everyone nodded in agreement. _I want to find out what happened during those three years._

XXXXX

I saw Hinamori walk out the school. She really has changed. Truthfully, she looked hot. Her school uniform really showed her figure, which has changed a lot over the past few years. _How can she change so fast?_ If this continues, I might develop a crush on her. She seemed to be in deep thoughts so I walked quietly towards her and that surprised her. She stopped and stared at me with her star-light eyes. She then quickly changed to her cool & spicy expression.

"What do you want?" She started.

I replied, "You're still the same, Hinamori."

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember me?" She paused for a moment to think my question. She looked back at me with the same expression, but I knew she knows who I am.

"No, can you get out of my way?" She answered coldly. She pushed me aside and tried to rush out of the situation, but I grabbed her and hugged her from behind. The smell of her shampoo immediately rushed into my nose. S_weet strawberry_. Her body felt warm and soft and- _Ah, what was I thinking!?- _I blushed a bit and returned to myself.

"You've also changed Hinamori." I added.

"W- What?" I blushed a bit more at the fact that she was embarrassed about my action. She pushed me away.

"I meant your figure." I teased, although her body really did change, in a better way than is ;). I waited for her reaction.

"W- Wah!? Y- You!"

"Haha! I'm just kidding!" I could see her blushing 10 shades of red. She turned around to run away, but I stopped her again. "It's been a while since we've done that… Let's do it!"

"Do what?" I pulled out a rope, which she didn't expect, and the next thing she knows, I dragged her off…

XXXXX

"Kuuuukkkaaaiii! Stooooop!" I was ready to barf anytime if Kukai continues to torture me. We were making the school shake and I couldn't take it anymore. The view was colorful and blurry; I swear we reached 300km/h. We were coming closer and closer to the end of the hall but I haven't noticed a single sign of Kukai slowing down. I screamed again, "Kukai! We're going to crash!" But it was too late, the door bursted down the second after I spoke.

"That was a bit over board…" said someone with a calming tone, but I was too dizzy to see who it was. I stayed on the ground to recover my energy. The same voice spoke again, "Are you crying?"

"I'm not crying!" I heard someone else protest. "I- It's because of the dust that Souma brought in here!" This time it was a girl with a soft, cute, quiet voice. Just when I was starting to feel better, the girl with the cute voice jumped on me. "Amu…" she murmured. I returned to my senses and saw a short, wavy blonde hair girl hugging me tight. I knew who it was now and I replied.

"Rima…"

"Amu… YOU BAKA!" She suddenly smacked me really hard on my head, which I didn't expect, and the next thing I know, I was in the air. I landed of my head, which had completely shattered my skull, and I tried to not cry out loud. I saw Rima running towards me and I really wished that I had teleportation magic at that moment.

She came close to me and asked in a quiet tone, "Are you alright, Amu?"

I looked at her with furious, red eyes, "Heck no! I almost died!"

I saw Rima's eyes starting to become red and I regretted what I said. "Sorry, Rima. I didn't mean to…" I trailed off as she wrapped her arms around me and I started to hear crying sounds.

"AMU!" She sobbed as I put my arms around her.

"I'm sorry Rima. I'm back."

XXXXX

My eyes scanned the room. Different from the Royal Garden, it was darker and more luxurious, kind of like a castle. I could see an office desk- I'm guessing that's Tadase-kun's seat- and two gigantic windows with beautiful curtains beside it. Colorful decorations were scattered on the floor and a pile of paperwork was placed on the desk. My feet reached the red, fluffy carpet and my hand moved down the soft couch,_ I want to hug a pillow_. "So this is the student council room."

"Yes, Mashiro-san is the vice president, Souma-kun is our secretary, Fujisaki-kun is our treasurer, and I am the president," Tadase-kun explained. _No kidding…_ I laughed awkwardly.

Suddenly, Kiseki popped out from behind Tadase-kun, "It's been a while hasn't it, commoner?"

"We're here too!" Kusu Kusu joined in. I saw Daichi, Temari and Rhythm come out.

"Everyone!" Looking at them and seeing how they're doing fine makes me feel relieved.

Temari asked, "Where are Ran, Miki, Su and Dia?"

Kiseki announced, "They're so rude, not greeting their king!" My mood fell and I began to worry.

Rima noticed my expression and comforted me, "You can tell us, we're friends, right?" I smiled. I took a breath and closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them, I started slowly.

"After I moved to America, I transferred into middle school. The first person I met there was Lena Amberson. Everyone in school liked her because she was kind, smart and pretty. We became friends quickly so it was really fun, but after two years in middle school in America, there was an accident…"

"**Amu! We're going to be late!" Lena complained loudly. "Come on, we have to get to the mall before the store opens! You know there's a sale!"**

"**Yeah, yeah. I'm coming!" My arm was going to fall off if Lena continues to pull my arm.**

"**Amu-chan! I sense an X-egg!" Miki warned.**

"**Okay." I whispered so that Lena couldn't hear. "Lena, wait here, I'll be right back."**

"**Wait, where are you going?" **_**Damn it, she just had to ask!**_

"**Uh, the bathroom!" I answered quickly and hoped she believed me; she has a way to tell if someone was lying. She paused and looked suspiciously at me, and then she continued.**

"**Oh, you had to pick now to go to the washroom! Fine," She agreed.**

"**Sorry!" **_**Alright! **_**As I ran, I turned to Ran, "Ran, karanari!"**

**Ran responded, "OK!"**

I shifted my eyes away from the rest of the group, then I continued, "I left with Ran, Miki, Su and Dia to catch the X-egg, but… When I came back, Lena was gone… I looked for her and then I saw her…" I swallowed my fear.

_**Blood!?**_** "Why is Lena…" I notice a damaged car with broken windows. It took me awhile before I could put together my words. "… N- No…"**

**My mind went blank.**

_**Lena.**_

**How could this happen?**

_**Lena.**_

**I couldn't feel my body.**

_**Lena.**_

_**XXXXX**_

"**Ah…" I slowly opened my eye and squinted under the bright light. "This is…" The hospital, I was at the hospital. It was cold and frightening. I had sweat dripping from my face. **_**A nightmare, it was just a nightmare.**_

"…**Lena… Death…" Whispers from the other room slowly crept into my ears. **_**Lena!? **_**I ran to the other room without caring about the 'DO NOT ENTER" sign. I see a man wearing a white lab coat with a stethoscope hooked around his neck and two adults standing beside a patient's bed. The woman was crying and the man was trying to hold in tears.**

"**Mrs. Amberson and Mr. Amberson, Lena didn't survive the car accident, I am sorry." **_**What… What did he just say… You've got to be kidding me! **_**I couldn't accept reality. I grabbed the doctor by his tie and screamed at him.**

"**You're lying! Lena didn't die, I know she didn't!" I saw on the corner of my eyes that some nurses were looking at me as if I was a psychopath. I didn't give a thought about them and continued. "You can save her, right? You CAN, right!?"**

"**It was already too late when she got here," he sighed. I slowly released him and turned around. I saw Lena's pale face, **_**she can't be… No… I… **_**By that time, reality has already reached me.**

I paused but I didn't turn my head towards anyone; I was too afraid. I bet they'd be shocked. Some people might take death normally, but Lena was my best friend in America. I bit my lower lip and wanted to continue, but I couldn't bring myself up to tell them that it was all my fault…

**I collapsed on the floor, "N- No… It's all my fault… I killed Lena… If I didn't go to catch that X-egg, she wouldn't have to go through this pain… It's my fault…"**

"**A- Amu-chan, how can it be your fault?" Ran said.**

"**Y- Yeah, you couldn't have predicted this," said Miki.**

"**You were only trying your best to return to Lena-chan ~desu," said Su.**

"**Amu-chan, Ran, Miki and Su are right, it's not your fault, it was a just a cruel fate that Lena-chan couldn't avoid," said Dia.**

**I listened to my charas, but ignored them completely, "No… It's all my fault!"**

_I don't want to tell them, they'll probably try to cheer me up like Ran, Miki, Su and Dia. It'll never work though, I know it's my fault and I have to live with it._

"Amu…" I heard a tiny bit of surprise in Rima's voice. I finally looked up. I glanced at the oil painting of a house at the other side of the room, and continued with my eyes glued to the ground.

"After that, I lost myself," I decided to tell them part of the truth. "I was so affected by what happened that I lost who I am, and that's when Ran, Miki and Su disappeared…"

"They disappeared!?" Kiseki blurted. I moved my hand into my bag then out again; I took out a grayish-yellow egg.

"… And Dia turned back into an X-egg." I showed them the egg with diamond shapes. For a moment, there was only the sound of heater, buzzing. I broke that silence, "The reason I haven't contacted you is because I was afraid, afraid of everything. I didn't want you to lose trust in me. I thought it was better to keep it to myself." I looked down again and waited for my worst fear, but instead, Kukai smiled a bit and began.

"You can't keep your feelings bottled up inside. Although it may be hard to admit everything, it will help you feel a bit better,"

"You can't ignore what's in front of you. You have to face the truth." Nagihiko added.

"Doesn't that feel better," Rima said. "Letting it all out?"

Tadase joined, "And no matter what, we'll always be a team; we'll support you all the way through."

"Of course, we're cool with your choice!"

"Same team, same goal!"

"That's right, a king takes care of his people!"

Rhythm, Daichi and Kiseki cheered.

"Thank you everyone." I smiled and everyone smiles back. I was happy that they believed in me and that they supported me. _Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, I'm sorry. _Then, I remembered something. I slowly reached into my bag again. "There's one more thing…"

* * *

Kukai: Damn you! You stopped at a cliff hanger!

Amu: Kukai, calm down!

11neko: Sorry, it's just what I do.

Kukai: I hate you in so many ways.

11neko: I've changed a lot of the things in this chapter. (Thanks to the reviews)

Amu: Yep, I noticed! But it took you twice as long to write it!

Kukai: You're slow…

11neko: Never mind that, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

11neko: Hello people! I have returned, and I am sincerely sorry about this chapter being late! I'm on vacation and out of town this week and next week! Sorry!

Ikuto: You should be. I bet all the viewers hate you now.

Amu: Ikuto, you're as mean as usual.

Tadase: Amu-chan's right.

Ikuto: Tadase's here? I'm leaving.

11neko: Wait, you can't! You're making your first appearance today!

Ikuto: Really!? I- I mean, whatever.

Amu: Haha… Let's get back to the point. Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit. 11neko does not claim any ownership of the characters (excluding Lena & Takahashi-sensei) used in this fan fiction. Enjoy.

P.S. FOR THOSE THAT DON'T KNOW, I UPLOAD EVERY WEEK ON FRIDAYS! BUT FOR NEXT WEEK IT MIGHT BE POST-PHONED AGAIN SINCE I'M ON VACATION! SORRY!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

I slowly reached into my bag again. "There's one more thing…" I took out a dark, bluish-purple egg. It had the same kind of design as Ran, Miki, Su and Dia's eggs, but instead, there were silver crosses surrounding the egg. That reminded me of, _Ikuto…_

"Is that-" Tadase-kun began.

"-Your fifth would-be-self!?" The rest of the group joined in as I held the egg.

I started, "Yeah. After Ran, Miki and Su disappeared and Dia turned into an X-egg, the fifth egg was born." Rima stared at the egg with curiosity and reached for it slowly and touched the egg.

"It's warm."

"That's good, it will probably hatch soon," Nagihiko said.

Rima turned her head towards me, "What is your would-be-self of this egg?"

I paused to think. I couldn't think of anything but somehow I knew that this one isn't like the rest. I worry for a while but I answered quickly, "I don't know yet… But I think it's something big, I can feel it."

"Amu-chan, don't worry. I know that she'll be fine. Ran, Miki, Su & Dia too," Tadase comforted with a light smile. I returned a smile. _I'm glad that everything is back to normal._

XXXXX

"Damn, it's too bright," I put my left hand over my forehead to block the sunlight.

"It's really hot too –nya," Yoru was sitting on my shoulder, trying to hide from the sun. I was walking back home; ever since I came back from my search for my father, I've been living in the apartment that I rented. I skipped school today so I didn't see the transfer student from America.

"This heat is crazy –nya! I can't take it –nya!" Yoru was exhausted and so was I. I started to run but I froze when I saw Tadase and a girl. "Eh… Tadase got a girlfriend?" From where I was standing, they were talking and laughing lightly. I haven't seen Tadase so happy since three years ago, _ah, that's kind of depressing…_ I looked at the girl but I couldn't picture her. I smirked and decided to tease him about it. As I got closer, the girl started to look familiar, but what threw me off was her bright, pink hair. It reminded me of _her…_ Leaving me without a notice, she just disappeared… I knew that it can't be her even if the view was still too far. But even though I believed that it's not her, I still have a feeling of doubt in myself. Every step that I take makes my heart beat fast. I ignored my doubt and walked closer.

"Tadase, when did you get a new girlfriend?" I teased and faked a smile as I tried to keep my heartbeat slow. I didn't look at the girl.

"I- Iku…to…"

My heart was now thumping madly. _Her voice sounded familiar…_ I refused to believe. I slowly turned my head towards the girl and the truth killed me. I stared at her, that's all that I could do. She was gorgeous from head to toe. Milk-white skin that covered her body. She had long, bubblegum hair that reached to her thin waist, and her eyes, framed by long lashes, were golden-bright and seemed to shine the world. (LOL, too cheesy!)

"A…mu…" I said it in a way that made it a whisper. She's changed. That was all I could think of.

XXXXX

It was hot. I could see waves of heat in the air. _I want to go home._ We were sitting on a bench in the park, with me and Tadase-kun on one side, and Ikuto on the other. It was awkward… Plus the gap between us made it even worse… Yoru and Kiseki were the only ones who was making noise.

"I demand you to give me back my crown!" Kiseki shouted after Yoru.

"If you can snatch it from me, then I'll give it to ya –Nya," Yoru ran as Kiseki chased after him.

"…" I sweat drop as I watch the chase. I turned my attention to Ikuto. Even though he was sitting, I could tell that he has grown. He was taller and he looked more mature. His body seemed to be more muscular and- _Wait, what am I thinking!?_ I blushed lightly at myself. _Am I a pervert!?_ I blushed even more at that thought._ I'm so stupid!_ While I was thinking of weird thoughts, Tadase-kun broke the silence.

"The weather's nice, isn't it? Haha… Ha…" He went back into silence. The mood was even worse now. _Good job Tadase-kun…_ I took a breath and tried my best to speak.

"It's been a while, Ikuto…"

"…" I was a bit surprised he didn't reply. I expected Ikuto to tease me like he used to. I started to sweat. I tried again.

"Ikuto, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I left for America three years ago. Sorry."

He replied, "Not that I cared that you left." I felt my face getting hotter.

"What!? Y- You!" _You idiot! And I thought you'd be sad and I was going to cheer you up! _I stood up to punch him but Tadase-kun kept me away.

"Amu-chan, calm down…" I could feel his muscles tighten as he held me. _Ah, I'm thinking weirdly again! _But Tadase-kun has also grown a lot, the change was probably bigger than Ikuto's. I noticed Ikuto walking away so I immediately calmed down.

"Ikuto, I'm sorry!" He stopped walking but he didn't turn around.

"I won't forgive you." When I heard those words, I wanted to cry so much. _I hurt him. _I held onto that thought as I held my tears.

"I'm sorry! I'll do anything to repay you!" There was a pause, and then he spoke again.

"Anything?" I noticed him smirking and that when I knew it was a trick. He quickly walked towards me.

"Wait, wha-"

"If it's anything, then let's do that thing again." I watched him smile his signature smile.

"W- What thing?" I regret that I asked.

"You forgot?" Ikuto leaned close to my face, which made me shut my eyes and blush hard. "Remember? We ~whisper, whisper~ at your house and I ~whisper, whisper~ as you screamed."

"W- WHAT!?" Tadase-kun and I cried at the same time. I exploded due to overheating.

"I- Is that true, Amu-chan?" I could see that Tadase-kun was as red as me.

"T- That never happened! Tadase-kun, d- don't listen to him!" I turned to Ikuto who was laughing silently. "Ikuto, you idiot!"

XXXXX

Amu yelled at me and I was laughing quietly. I knew Tadase was jealous by the way he looked but Amu probably didn't notice. "Amu."

"What!?" She replied with a furious tone.

"Welcome back." She paused and smiled at me.

"I'm back." I smiled and turned to Tadase.

"Tadase, I'm going to borrow Amu." Without looking at his reaction, I grabbed Amu's wrist and lifted her up into a princess-carry and started running.

"Wai-" Tadase was out of sight before he finished his sentence.

XXXXX

"What was that for?" Amu asked as she tried to catch her breath. I was also tired but I didn't show it. I showed my usual smile.

"I wanted some alone time with you." Truthfully, I did. But Amu doesn't take me seriously. However, her cheeks turned red. She folded her arms and turned away from me.

"Yeah right!" She stopped and gazed at me again. Her expression got serious. She looked at me straight in the eyes. "I have something to tell you."

XXXXX

Explaining everything of what happened in America didn't take long. I knew Ikuto would understand how I felt, but I was puzzled about his reaction since he was expressionless.

"Amu," Ikuto whispered. A rush of emotion travelled to my eyes and tears started flowing down my cheeks. I didn't want Ikuto to see this.

"Huh? Why am I crying? I-" My tears were covering my eyes and all I could see was a blurry mess. I felt a hand grabbing and pulling me towards him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and he put his other hand on my head and patted it slowly. I couldn't hold it anymore. "Wah!"

XXXXX

"S- Sorry, I made a mess on your shirt," Amu apologized as she sniffed. "But thanks, it was a good cry." I looked at her sympathetically, but I knew she was okay. "Um, I- It's getting late, I should get back home…" She let go of my hand and quickly grabbed her school bag. "Um, bye…" I didn't want her to leave.

THUMP. (Just so you know, the sound comes from Amu's bag)

My right hand was tangled in her hair as my left wrapped around her body. I pressed my lips against hers. I wasn't waiting for a response or anything but I wanted her to realize that I still love her. I was surprised when Amu pulled me closer to her body as she kissed me back with her baby-soft lips. I could feel her body heat rise every second of the kiss. I could feel my face burning up. I wanted this moment to last forever. We broke the kiss to catch our breath. I looked at her as she looked at me. He face was as red and so was mine. She quickly lifted her bag from the ground and walked away quickly, but before she could disappear from my view, she stopped and looked at the ground. "…Bye!" She quickly ran off before I could say a thing.

* * *

11neko: Ah, what a nice ending for this chapter!

Ikuto: For once we agree on something, but there's still not enough of AMUTO!

Amu: A- A kiss!? I didn't hear about this! I- I think this is enough of AMUTO! (Blush)

Tadase: I- I agree! Maybe, next time, s- some Tadam-

Ikuto: NO! The more the better!

11neko: -Cough- Sorry to inform you now, but there are other pairings, with Amu, in the story. So next time-

Amu, Ikuto, Tadase: NOOOOOO!

Yoru: Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 Preview

11neko: I'm so sorry! I promised to update every Friday but I didn't!

Ikuto: Once again, you're viewers must hate you.

11neko: Well, I have my reasons!

Ikuto: Yeah, it's kind of dramatic that you caught a cold right after your vacation...

11neko: Things like this can happen in real life you know!

Amu: Haha... Enough about that, when are you going to upload a new chapter?

11neko: Probably after I recover from my cold...

Amu: I feel bad for you, school's starting and you'r-

11neko: SCHOOL!?- I mean _cool_ is starting to come in, right? You know, the winter and all... Haha...

Ikuto: Cool? That sentence doesn't even make sense.

11neko: It's "cool". You didn't hear anything else, did you?

Ikuto: No.

(11neko turns to Amu)

11neko: If you say, _school_, people are going to find out about my age!

Amu: Right! Sorry about that!

(11neko turns to the viewers)

11neko: Sorry about that, there was some misunderstanding...

Ikuto: Right... Oh talking about _school-_

11neko: SO YOU DID HEAR!-

Ikuto: -The next chapter has a school f-

Amu: Spoiler alert!

(Yaya rushes over and stuffs a rubber ducky into Ikuto's mouth)

Yaya: I got him. No need to worry, Amu-chi!

Amu: Phew, that was close. Wait, Yaya!?

Ikuto: ...muffd!... mudsfd!...

Yaya: Haven't seen you in a while, Amu-chi!

Amu: Are you making an appearance in the next chapter!?

Yaya: Yep, and so is Chairman!

Amu: K- Kairi!? (Blush)

11neko: Come on! Yaya, you just had to appear here didn't you? If you didn't, I didn't need to put you, and Kairi, in the story! Oh sure, why not also put Utau into the story!

Utau: Actually, I will also be in the next chapter. Since there's the school fe-

Amu: Yaya!

Yaya: I got it, go go my little ducks!

(A duck gets stuffed into Utau's mouth)

Utau: ...mudfd!... mufds!...

Amu: Phew, that was close... Again!

11neko: S- So many c- characters... (Falls to the ground)

Amu: 11neko, a- are you okay!?

Yaya: From my observations, her spirit has already left her.

(11neko's spirit comes out)

Amu: Ehhhh!

11neko's spirit: Look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
